Battleground 2013
Battleground (2013) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on October 6, 2013 at the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, New York. This pay-per-view was announced on the April 8, 2013 Raw as the new October WWE pay-per-view, a week after Over the Limit. This was the first annual Battleground event. The event received 114,000 buys worldwide, making it the second lowest number (to the ECW December to Dismember) in the last 17 years. The buy rate was down from the last Over the Limit event of 167,000. Event Summary AJ Lee vs Brie Bella Outspoken Divas Champion AJ Lee left WWE Battleground with yet another reason to flaunt her superiority over the stars of E!’s “Total Divas,” turning back challenger Brie Bella thanks to a welcome distraction outside the ring. Mere days after Brie’s boyfriend Daniel Bryan asked for her hand in marriage, the competitive Bella Twin — her sister Nikki cheering her on from ringside — was denied a second fairy tale moment inside Buffalo’s First Niagara Center. Brie started the match with a bold statement, striking AJ across the face with a slap that had even more of a sting than Anchor Bar’s famous Buffalo wings. Outraged, AJ reversed the bout’s momentum by slamming Brie face-first into the ring post, and took great pleasure in making the future Mrs. Daniel Bryan writhe in agony with a series of submission holds. As Brie was getting ready to finish off AJ, the Divas Champion’s imposing enforcer Tamina Snuka assaulted Nikki, distracting Brie long enough to allow AJ to capitalize with a swift roll-up. Thus, despite Brie’s best efforts, AJ’s title reign extended to 113 days Sunday night in western New York. The rift between the contentious titleholder and the rest of the Divas locker room began on Aug. 26, when AJ laid into the “Total Divas” cast in a wild tirade, labeling Natalya, The Funkadactyls, The Bella Twins and WWE newcomers Eva Marie and JoJo as “worthless excuses for women.” Since then, AJ’s bold assessment of her peers has extended to the entire Divas locker room, leaving the Chuck Taylored champion alone in her quest for Diva dominance … that was, until Tamina aligned with the unstable AJ on the Sept. 23 edition of Raw. Even though AJ has proven her mettle in several high-stakes encounters as of late — including her Fatal 4-Way victory at Night of Champions — it never hurts to have an insurance policy. It was that insurance policy that proved essential to AJ at WWE Battleground, when the chiseled daughter of WWE Hall of Famer Jimmy “Superfly” Snuka gave AJ the opening she needed to put away Daniel Bryan’s determined fiancée. With this key victory, the calculating AJ remains confident that the Divas Title will never leave her waist. As for Brie, the indomitable former Divas Champion is no doubt eager to reclaim what was once hers, sharing the same passion for beating the odds as her bearded beau. Will Brie once again hold the coveted butterfly-emblazoned prize, or will another Diva rise to the challenge and knock the queen of controversy off her throne? Results * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: '''AJ Lee © (with Tamina Snuka) defeated Brie Bella (with Nikki Bella) Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Image gallery BAT13_Photo_136.jpg BAT13_Photo_142.jpg BAT13_Photo_144.jpg BAT13_Photo_147.jpg BAT13_Photo_148.jpg BAT13_Photo_152.jpg BAT13_Photo_153.jpg BAT13_Photo_154.jpg BAT13_Photo_155.jpg BAT13_Photo_157.jpg BAT13_Photo_158.jpg BAT13_Photo_159.jpg BAT13_Photo_160.jpg BAT13_Photo_161.jpg BAT13_Photo_162.jpg BAT13_Photo_163.jpg BAT13_Photo_164.jpg BAT13_Photo_165.jpg BAT13_Photo_166.jpg BAT13_Photo_167.jpg BAT13_Photo_169.jpg BAT13_Photo_170.jpg BAT13_Photo_171.jpg BAT13_Photo_172.jpg BAT13_Photo_173.jpg Category:2013 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Renee Young Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:AJ Lee Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Natalya Category:Kaitlyn Category:Vickie Guerrero